MA2.0
BlurayOriginalsBluray: We need a plan... *9:17TDIfan83Joss: *is still in the clutches of the Kintobot* *9:17EcruosofCharismaEcruos: *runs along, and catches up with Blu.* *9:17CrymsonShokwaveCrym: Hey guys *9:17EcruosofCharismaEcruos: Bitch, I'm here, and you need help. *Ecruos: What's the plan. *9:17TDIfan83Holly: *chops at the Kintobot's legs with her axe* *9:18BlurayOriginalsBluray: *jumps to the arms and begins breaking the fingers* JUMP JOSS! *9:18Apallo The HedgehogKintobot: -is in his pod which is connected to his Kinto-Rover- *9:18CrymsonShokwave(Wait, where were we??) *9:18TDIfan83Joss: *jumps* *9:18BlurayOriginalsStation Square *Downtown *9:18EcruosofCharismaEcruos: Fuck it, balls to the wall, let's go. at the Kinto-Rover. *9:18TDIfan83(Theyre fighting the Kintobot) *9:18CrymsonShokwave(Oh, thanks) *9:18Apallo The HedgehogKintobot: Stupid Girl -commands the mech to kick Holly- *9:18TDIfan83Holly: *flies into a tree* *9:18Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Hey Egg-Clone, Forget me!? *9:19CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (sitting on a bench) *9:19Apallo The HedgehogKintobot: -looks up- W-wha? *9:19BlurayOriginalsugh *gonna have to go *9:19TDIfan83 *9:19Apallo The HedgehogAwwwwwww *9:19CrymsonShokwave(Aleright, see ya Blu) *Cya Flametfh. ): *9:19Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Crym can you get up here? *9:20EcruosofCharismaEcruos: I GOT IT! on top of the robot. *9:20Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I need you to throw me down onto the Kinto-Rover *9:20CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (ears perk up) Got it! (Runs to Apallo Sr.) *9:20Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Apallo ECRUOS DONT *9:20TDIfan83Holly: *blasts the Kintobot with le dark blasts* *9:20EcruosofCharismaEcruos: CRYM, I GOT IT. *Ecruos: APALLO, WHAT DO I DO. *9:20Apallo The HedgehogKintobot: Presistan Bug! *Apallo: Alright, you see the top of its back? *9:21TDIfan83Holly: JUST GET IT ON ITS FUCKING ASS. @ECRUOS *9:21BlurayOriginalsnvm *9:21CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (bring her rod that extends into a staff) Yes? *9:21EcruosofCharismaEcruos: YES. *9:21TDIfan83Holly: *blasts the back with le dark blasts* *9:21Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I need you to smash it in half! *9:21BlurayOriginalsBluray: *jumps down and grabs Joss* You OK? *LOL *9:21EcruosofCharismaEcruos: Got it! *9:21BlurayOriginalsle dark blasts *9:21TDIfan83Joss: *nods* *9:21CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (hands.blaze with her blue fire) *9:21Apallo The Hedgehog(((Eclipse: -frouns- *))) *9:22TDIfan83Holly: *blasting back of the Kintobot with le dark blasts* *9:22EcruosofCharismaEcruos: *backflips upward to the floor, and slices the button in half, shooting a few lightning bolts at it as well.* *9:22TDIfan83Holly: *blasts the back of the head of the Kintobot with le dark blasts* *9:22CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (runs and jumps on a bot) *9:22Apallo The HedgehogKinrobot: -feels the Rover break in two- AHHHHH! *9:22BlurayOriginalsBluray: *sets her down* *9:23TDIfan83Holly: FUCKING DIE *9:23BlurayOriginalsBluray: AWW! KINTOBABIES FALLING-- oh *9:23TDIfan83Holly: *chops at the head with her axe* *9:23Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Bluray i need you to get up here and throw me at the Cockpit! *9:23TDIfan83Holly: *chops at the cockpit's glass and breaks it* *9:23Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Ive had enought of this guy and his failbot *9:23TDIfan83Holly: *dives into the cockpit* *Holly: Oh, why, hello *9:23BlurayOriginalsBluray: K! *grabs Apallo's wrist and runs up the leg* *9:24CrymsonShokwave(Brb) *9:24TDIfan83Holly: *kills the person/people inside the cockpit with her axe* *Holly: *9:24Apallo The HedgehogKintobot: --looks up at holly and grabs the axe with his robotic hand- Stupid girl. *Apallo: NOW BLU *9:24TDIfan83Holly: o_o *Cya Prisoner of Self. ): *9:25BlurayOriginalsBluray: *throws Apallo* *9:25EcruosofCharismaEcruos: in, grabs Holly, and jumps out. *Ecruos: OH FUCK-- *9:25BlurayOriginalsBluray: *follows after Apallo running up the leg* *imagine this scene *9:25TDIfan83Holly: *already killed everyone inside the cockpit you twats* *9:25BlurayOriginalsANIMATED *9:26Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -is launched at Kiintobot grabbing him and kicking his cockpit- Game Over Kintonerd! *9:26TDIfan83(Kintonerd...?) *9:26BlurayOriginalsBluray: *backflips off and lands on the concrete* WEE *9:27TDIfan83(Um, Apallo, HOLLY PRETTY MUCH DID WHAT APALLO JUST DID, THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS YOU IGNORED IT) *9:28BlurayOriginalsHe didn't slaughter Kintobot though *9:28Apallo The HedgehogKintoRover: -breaks down and lets out a howl before exploding- *9:28BlurayOriginalsBluray: lolfag *9:29Apallo The HedgehogKintobot: ehhehehe you can come out now 2.0 *???: charges through the wreckage and tackles Apallo- *9:29BlurayOriginalsBluray: lolwot *9:29EcruosofCharismaEcruos: *looks at Apallo.* LOOK OUT-- *9:29BlurayOriginalsBluray: APALLO! *9:30TDIfan83Holly: *immediately thinks to throw her axe at ???* *9:30EcruosofCharismaEcruos: GOT DOWN, SAT ON A BENCH. *Ecruos: to Apallo. *9:30Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -manages to grab the mystery bot and is trying to throw him off- I cant get him off!!!! *9:31BlurayOriginalsBluray: HOLD ON APALLO! *Bluray: AHEM. *9:31EcruosofCharismaEcruos: a Plasma Tornado, and fires it at the Mystery Bot. *Cya TDIfan83. ): *9:31EcruosofCharisma(Plasma, the mix of Fire and Electricity.) *9:31Apallo The Hedgehog???:-punches Apallo in the gut and flies off- *9:32BlurayOriginalsBluray: It's been a while since I-- FUCK YOU COWARD. *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *9:32BlurayOriginalsBluray: *jumps on a ceiling and runs after him *9:32TDIfan83Holly: *loves how every action she does is ignored by Apallo* *Cya ☆~MysticEnigma~☆. ): *9:33BlurayOriginalsright now *zero is cyberfucking kayt *js *jk *Continue *Bluray: *running after ???* *9:33Apallo The Hedgehog???: Firestar Explosion -shoots a giant cannon shot onto the ground- *9:33TDIfan83Holly: *follows Blu, even though she'll be fucking ignored* *Holly: @??? THE FUCK ARE YOU? *This T * * This TP: *dies* *9:35BlurayOriginalsBluray: Stop pulling the badass card and not answering us. ZEO ZAKERUGA! *shoots a blue lightning dragon out his mouth at ??? *9:35EcruosofCharismaEcruos: a Plasma tornado at the Bot. *9:35CrymsonShokwave(Back) *9:35BlurayOriginalsChewie: *jumps out of Bluray's backpack and onto Holly's head* POYO! *WB Crym *9:35TDIfan83Holly: *fires a dark blast with 2 hands at ???* *9:35Apallo The Hedgehog???:-spindashes into the dragon- *9:35EcruosofCharismaEcruos: BLU, FUSE THE ATTACK WITH MINE AND HOLLY'S. *Ecruos: HOLLY, FUSE YOUR ATTACK WITH MINE AND BLU'S. *9:36TDIfan83Holly: Kk *9:36EcruosofCharismaEcruos: IT'LL HAVE MORE DAMAGE THAN BEING SEPARATE. *9:36CrymsonShokwave(Okay where are we at?) *9:36BlurayOriginalsPAUSE *Bluray, Ecruos and Holly are all firing their specials *UNPAUSE *9:36CrymsonShokwave(Okay) *9:37BlurayOriginalsAWAKEN DARK PLASMA ZAKERUGA lel that sounds like a 4kids yugi-oh name *9:37Apallo The Hedgehog???: -holds his arm out and says- Explosion. *9:37EcruosofCharismaEcruos: the plasma tornado toward the dark blasts and the Zakeruga. *9:37BlurayOriginalsZeo Zakeruga: *fangs filled with Dark Plasma and bites into ???* *9:37CrymsonShokwaveCrym: What do you want me to do!? *9:37EcruosofCharismaEcruos: AWAKEN DARK PLASMA ZAKERUGA! *9:37Apallo The Hedgehog-the large cannon ball in the groundstarts to glow faster and faster- *9:38TDIfan83Holly: THAT THING'S GONNA FUCKING BLOW *9:38BlurayOriginalsChewie: *jumps to it* *9:38EcruosofCharismaattack hits the bot at full fucking force. *9:38BlurayOriginalsChewie: *eats it* *9:38TDIfan83Holly: CHEWIE NO *9:38CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (confused........) *9:38BlurayOriginalsChewie: Poyyo~? *PAUSE *Apallo save this shit *9:38Apallo The HedgehogCant *9:38BlurayOriginalsugh *9:38TDIfan83Blu save this tits *9:38Apallo The HedgehogOpera wont copy paste chat *9:39BlurayOriginalsk *9:39TDIfan83Eternal save this shit *9:39CrymsonShokwaveOkay, I left for a moment and I am COMPLETELY LOST Dx *9:39EcruosofCharismaYES, MAM. *9:39TDIfan83Good. *@Crym An unknown person is running from the group after attacking Apallo *UNPAUSE *CrymsonShokwave(Got it) *9:39TDIfan83Holly: *forces Chewie to spit out the cannonball* *9:40Apallo The Hedgehog???: -looks at the atttack and doesnt move- Wothrless Meatbags *9:40CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (starts throwing fireballs to ???) *9:40BlurayOriginalsBotitoos *9:40Apallo The Hedgehog-the cannonball explodes widely taking a large chunk of land and buildings with it *9:40BlurayOriginalsChewie: *spits out the the bomb* *Chewie: POYO! *9:40TDIfan83Holly: *flung ahead of the group by the explosion* *9:40BlurayOriginalsBluray: HOLLY! CHEWIE! *FUCKS THE ATTACK AND GOES AFTER THEM* *9:41Apallo The Hedgehog???: -is left unscared- *Kintobot: -walks up to his new creation and laughs- *9:41TDIfan83Holly: *lands in the woods with a large THUD* *9:41CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (growls....) How can we defeat this guys.... *9:41BlurayOriginalsBluray: CRUISER COMET! *gets on his comet and goes after Holly and Chewie* *Chewie: *lands on Holly, but ways less than 9 pounds, so* *9:42TDIfan83Holly: Ugh.., *9:42EcruosofCharismaEcruos: BLU, HERE, CATCH. a Lightning gem at him, to increase speed and agility. *9:42TDIfan83Holly: *struggles to get on her feet* *9:42EcruosofCharismaEcruos: ...Wait.. LIGHTNING. *9:42BlurayOriginalsBluray: THANKS! *9:42EcruosofCharismaEcruos: WE NEED LIGHTNING. WE NEED HIM! *9:42BlurayOriginalsBluray: *dashes off* HOLLY! CHEWIE! *9:43Apallo The HedgehogKintobot: Say hello to Mecha Apallo 2.0 *9:43BlurayOriginalsChewie: *shakes Holly's pants* War, are we? *Bluray: *flying off* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *9:43TDIfan83Holly: I have no idea... *9:43BlurayOriginalsChewie: *looks sad* *Cya CrymsonShokwave. ): *9:43TDIfan83Holly: *picks him up* It's okay. They're coming for us. *♪ Nothing suits CrymsonShokwave like a suit! ♪ *9:44Apallo The HedgehogMetal: -looks at the heroes and takes off his black coating showing how organic he looks, his spines and eyes looking mobianlike- *9:44BlurayOriginalsChewie: *hugs Holly* Sc-cared. *9:44EcruosofCharismaLightning: *Cuts through the woods, seeing Holly.* *Cya XxZekeKnightxX. ): *9:44TDIfan83Holly: *waves to him* OVER HERE, *9:45EcruosofCharismaLightning: and gets his speed under control, bouncing off the tree, toward her. *9:45BlurayOriginalsBluray: *goes down to meet up with them* *9:45EcruosofCharismaLightning: ...What happened to YOU? *9:45BlurayOriginalsChewie: Big bomb BOOM. *9:45CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (goes ro the group) *9:45TDIfan83Holly: This little guy decided to swallow a bomb. I got it out of him, but we were too close to the bomb when it exploded. *9:46BlurayOriginalsBluray: *jumps off* You guys alright? *9:46TDIfan83Holly: As I flew across the sky, I felt what it was like to be a grandmother for just a few seconds. Subjugated, yet honored. *9:46Apallo The HedgehogMetal: -walks close to the heroes and chuckles- *9:46EcruosofCharismaLightning: ...Am I going to have to die again? *9:46BlurayOriginalsChewie: Subjugated? *Bluray: No Lightning, *9:47EcruosofCharismaLightning: up to Metal with immense speed. IT'S OKAY, I'M GONNA DO IT ANYWAY. *9:47CrymsonShokwaveCrym: No comment *9:47TDIfan83Holly: ...Well, shit. *9:47BlurayOriginalsBluray: *gets Holly and Chewie on the comet and flies back* *9:47EcruosofCharismaLightning: to run a lot faster, making wind visible around him. *9:47BlurayOriginalsBluray: Time to go kick ass and take names. *9:47TDIfan83Holly: I told you we'd be fine, Chewiw. * *Chewie *9:48BlurayOriginalsChewie: YAY! *9:48TDIfan83Holly: I think Lightning is about to steal our thunder *9:48EcruosofCharismaLightning: a Sonic Boom, and breaches max speed, hitting Metal head on. * *9:48BlurayOriginalsBluray: AWW YOU *Cya CrymsonShokwave. ): *9:48TDIfan83XD *9:48Apallo The HedgehogMetal: -gets hit and is knocked down- *♪ Nothing suits CrymsonShokwave like a suit! ♪ *9:49BlurayOriginalsWhen one of us has to go can we pause till tomorrow? *9:49CrymsonShokwave((I hate lags) *9:49Apallo The HedgehogSure *9:49TDIfan83Yeah *@Blu *9:49BlurayOriginalsyay *9:49TDIfan83Blu, update this *9:49BlurayOriginalsk *9:49TDIfan83 *the page *9:49EcruosofCharismaLightning: LOOK, METALHEAD *Lightning: I'M NOT DYING AGAIN. SO EITHER QUIT, OR I'LL KILL YOU. *9:50CrymsonShokwave(Sigh) I was completely lost throughout ;_; *9:50TDIfan83Holly: Screw it, I've got nothing to live for *dives off the comet when they are right overtop of Metal* *9:50Apallo The HedgehogMetal: Unlike my brother, I dont have any weakn- -is blased with fire- *9:50TDIfan83Holly: *takes out her axe and prepares to strike Metal in the head* *9:51CrymsonShokwaveCrym: What wss that!? *9:51TDIfan83Holly: *swings down and her axe makes contact with Metal's head* *Holly: *lands on Metal as well* *CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (goes on guard just in case) *9:52BlurayOriginalsguys *9:52Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -is in his Super Form- Leave my friends and Holly alone *9:52BlurayOriginalsGTG *Can we just pause and continue tomorrow so I can save? *9:52TDIfan83Holly: -_- I JUST FUCKING CHOPPED HIS HEAD OFF YOU FUCKING TWAT *Ok @Blu *9:52Apallo The HedgehogHolly *9:52CrymsonShokwaveCrym: MR. APPALO!?